A Day in World Academy Chapter 3 Dialogue Ver
by UtaChan834
Summary: Thir is a chapter 3 of fanfiction A Day in World Academy with Dialogue Version and English Language Happy Enjoying Reading!


- **A Day in World Academy Chapter 3 (Dialogue Ver.)-**

 **Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Story belongs to me, UtaChan834 or Auth Merica -w-**

 **Summary: The arrival of a new student to the World Academy, which make everyday the personification of the country into full-color flat!**

 **Warning!**

 **RATED T (later if there are codes of yaoi i'm change to rated M :'v/plakk)**

 **WARNING!**

 **: Posts that do not conform with the spelling enhanced, typo that (may) overlap, Yaoi Detected (so definitely -w - / plakk), Emoticon Pacman rampant: 'v, incest, South Korea's flattery is not qualified, to an England and Romano tsundere which makes diabetes, thousands handsome boy, little bit Out Of Character, OC Char, some straight pair, and some anime sponsors displayed / plakk**

 **This is fanfiction A Day in World Academy dialogue version of the English language. Author still make Indonesian language translation, once in a while I'd like to make English FF /plakk - Author is drunk of Arthur Language :'v**

 **~~Enjoy Reading!~~**

Dwi: *Stopped in a corridor* *Gasp* *Exhaustion* Huh...hah...

(*Berhenti di sebuah koridor* *Ngos-ngosan* *Kecapekan* Huh...hah...)

Yong Soo: *Exhaustion too* *Normalize breathing*

(*Kecapekan juga* *Mengatur nafas*)

Dwi: *See vast park on the left* Whoa... look at that park, Yong Soo! Its soo Large! *Shake Yong Soo body*

(*Melihat taman luas di sebelah kirinya* Whoa... lihat taman itu, Yong Soo! Itu sangat luas! *Mengguncang tubuh Yong Soo*)

Yong Soo: *Turned to Dwi, after it saw the Park* Oh, School Park... *Smile*

(*Menoleh ke Dwi, setelah itu melihat ke taman* Oh, Taman Sekolah... *Senyum*)

Dwi: *Unnerved* Whoaa~ I never saw a spacious park and beautiful as this, even tough Bogor Palace *Sparkling eyes twinkle*

(*Terkesima* Whoaa~ Aku tak pernah melihat taman seluas dan seindah seperti ini, bahkan Istana Bogor sekalipun *Berbinar-binar*)

Yong Soo: Is that true? Oh, i see... *Smile*

(Benarkah? Ah, sou... *Senyum*)

Dwi: Can we get there?! Pretty please... *Appeal*

(Bisakah kita kesana? Kumohon... *Memohon*)

Yong Soo: Haha.. *Little laugh* Of course, Dwi... ^^ *Smile again*

(Haha.. *Tertawa kecil* Tentu saja, Dwi... ^^ *Tersenyum kembali*)

Dwi: Yes! C'mon Yong Soo! ^^ *Pulling Yong Soo hand* *Walk to the Park*

(Yeah! Ayo Yong Soo! ^^ *Menarik tangan Yong Soo* *Berjalan ke Taman*)

Yong Soo: *Drawn into Park* *Smile*

(*Ditarik* *Senyum*)

Dwi: *Standing in the middle of the Park* *Breathing of fresh air*

(*Berdiri di tengah-tengah taman* *Menghirup udara segar*)

*Butterflies flying over the park, small bird chirp loudly*

(*Kupu-kupu berterbangan di atas taman, burung-burung kecil berkicau dengan nyaring*)

Dwi: Can i scream here? *Smile*

(Bisakah aku berteriak disini? *Senyum*)

Yong Soo: *Little laugh* Surely you should not screaming at school... *Swab Dwi head*

(*Tertawa kecil* Pastinya kau seharusnya tidak berteriak di sekolah... *Elus kepala Dwi*)

Dwi: Ah, i see... -3- *Pout* *Sigh*

(Ah, begitu... -3- *Pout* *Menghela nafas*)

Yong Soo: *Still smile* *Suddenly his eyes caught something interesting* What is that? *His index finger is pointing to a board on the wall of the corridor*

(*Masih tersenyum* *Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik* Apa itu? *Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke sebuah papan yang menempel di dinding koridor*)

Dwi: Hah? *Looking at the board* Oh, that's a Wall Magazine...

(Hah? *Melihat ke papan* Oh, itu Majalah Dinding...)

Yong Soo: Wall Magazine? Interesting... *Holding chin* How about... We saw some of information there? *Wink*

(Majalah Dinding? Menarik juga... *Memegang dagu* Bagaimana kalau... Kita melihat beberapa informasi disana? *Mengedipkan sebelah mata*)

Dwi: Uhm... Okay... *Nodded slowly*

(Uhm... Okay... *Mengangguk pelan*)

Yong Soo: Okay, let's go! *walk into Wall Magazine*

(Okay, let's go! *berjalan menuju Majalah dinding*)

Dwi: *Follow Yong Soo from behind*

(*Mengikuti Yong Soo dari belakang*)

Yong Soo: *Looking at Wall magazine* Hum... nothing interseting here... eh? *Look some information paper* PERFORMING ARTS WORLD ACADEMY 2016 FOR ALL CLASS?! EEEHHH?! *Shock*

(*Melihat ke Majalah Dinding* Hum... tak ada yang menarik disini... eh? *Melihat sebuah kertas informasi* PENTAS SENI WORLD ACADEMY 2016 UNTUK SEMUA KELAS?! EEEHHH?! *Syok*)

Dwi: *Look the paper closely* ...Its starting Wednesday, 17 August 2016... eh? That my Birthday...and its start 1 week again... *Shock*

(*Melihat kertas lebih dekat* ...Ini dimulai Rabu, 17 Agustus 2016... eh? Itu hari ulang tahunku...dan itu 1 minggu lagi... *Syok*)

Yong Soo: WHOAAAAWWW! LET'S JOINING THE EVENT DWI-CHAN! C'MON DWI-CHAN, LETS JOIN WITH ME! *Shake Dwi body*

(WHOAAAAWWW! AYO KITA IKUT EVENT ITU DWI-CHAN! AYO DWI-CHAN, IKUTLAH DENGANKU! *Mengguncang badan Dwi*)

Dwi: *Dizziness due shaked by Yong Soo* Ahh... okay, okay i'm joining... But Allies and Axis should follow the performing arts too... and Hyung Soo, Taufik, Abdul too...

(*Pusing karena diguncang Yong Soo* Ahh... baiklah, baiklah aku ikut... tetapi Allies dan Axis harus mengikuti pentas seni juga... dan Hyung Soo, Taufik, Abdul juga...)

Yong Soo: IT'S OKAY! I CAN FORCE THEM TO JOIN THE PERFOMING ARTS! *Spirited*

(TAK APA! AKU BISA MEMAKSA MEREKA UNTUK MENGIKUTI PENTAS SENI! *Bersemangat*)

Dwi: Okay, now we go to Student Council room... *Walking into Student Council room*

(Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi ke ruangan OSIS... *Berjalan ke ruang Osis*)

Yong Soo: Gwaenchanh-a (Okay)! ^^ *Follow Dwi from behind*

(Gwaenchanh-a (Baiklah)! ^^ *Mengikuti Dwi dari belakang*)

-At the Student Council room's—

(-Di Ruangan OSIS-)

Yong Soo: *Came with slamming door* HEY, LET'S JOINING PERFORMING ARTS WORLD ACADEMY 2016! IT'S START 1 WEEK AGAIN, GAGJA MODU (Everyone)! *Burning*

(*Datang dengan membanting pintu* HEY, AYO KITA MENGIKUTI PENTAS SENI WORLD ACADEMY 2016! INI DIMULAI 1 MINGGU LAGI, GAGJA MODU (Semuanya)! *Membara*)

Hyung Soo: Aniki (Brother), you noisy... *sweatdrop* -_-"

(Aniki (Kakak), kau berisik... *Sweatdrop* -_-")

Taufik: What Performing arts? Look interesting... *Holding chin*

(Pentas Seni apa? Kelihatannya menarik... *Memegang Dagu*)

Dwi: Ah, Performing arts for all class, it like all class must joining this event... It's starting 1 week again, Thursday, 17 August 2016, right on the day of my birthday...

(Ah, pentas seni untuk semua kelas, sepertinya semua kelas harus mengikuti event ini... ini dimulai 1 minggu lagi, Rabu, 17 Agustus 2016, tepat disaat hari ulang tahunku...)

Abdul: Ah! *Remembering something* Your Birthday is 1 week again! *smile*

(Ah! *Teringat sesuatu* Hari ulang tahunmu 1 minggu lagi! *Senyum*)

Arthur: Ah, it is true? Wah, congratulations, Dwi-chan... ^^ *Smile*

(Ah, apakah itu benar? Selamat, Dwi-chan... ^^ *Senyum*

Hyung Soo and Yong Soo: Ahaha, and, wait for new surprise in the day -v- *Naughty smile*

(Ahaha, dan, tunggu kejutan baru kami di hari itu -v- *Senyum nakal*)

Dwi: ...ah...okay... -A-" *Little frightened*

(...ah...baiklah... -A-" *Sedikit ketakutan*)

Alfred: Okay, Let's think about what we perform tomorrow! *Excited* 'v'b

(Baiklah, ayo kita berpikir apa yang mau kita pentaskan besok! *Tertarik* 'v'b)

-CONTINUED-

Hello! Your favorite Auth Merica is come back! :v /plakk.

This time Auth Merica published A Day in World Academy in the English language Version! \\(^o^)/ Auth Merica change it to Dialogue Version, so that more and more again followers from foreign p :v/ei. Let me have a little introducing. My nickname is Uta chan, but you can call me Auth Merica, or in English Merica is Pepper. I like Merica, because Merica is hot and make a person say uhh ahh, like Alfred :v/plzstop. Auth Merica is from Indonesia, and Auth like listening BLCD :v Author Merica usually makes FanFiction A Day in World Academy with a version of the paragraph, but because the author was busy studying in junior high school, would be able to typing with dialogue version -3- During the author was still in school, fanfiction A Day in World Academy will be created with a version of the dialogue, added with English Laguage, and absolutely Indonesian Language too. the current version of the paragraph following the first semester holidays :'v

Ok, that's enough. Good bye~ ^^/

Auth Merica

27 July 2016


End file.
